Your True Colors
by Dragon's Obsession
Summary: Hogwarts is having a talent show, and Head Girl Hermione Granger decides it is time to let her feelings for someone be known. Songfic


Hey Guys. This is my first posted Draco/Hermione fic. I hope you like. Enjoy and r&r

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, they belong to the fabulous J. K. Rowling. I do not own any of the song lyrics, they belong to Cyndi Lauper and its her song True Colors.

* * *

**Your True Colors**

Dragon's Obsession

"Breath, 'Mione, breath. In, out, in, out…"

Hermione Granger spoke softly to herself.

"Really," she scolded, "I have sung before. Granted, not in front of my school and the man I love."

It was true. Hermione Granger was in love, and had not done one single thing about it. No one knew, though some suspected but none were sure.

Hermione had fallen fast and she fell hard…for her enemy.

"Ex enemy, he just doesn't know it yet," she pointed out to no one in particular.

Tonight that would change.

Hogwarts was having a talent show and Hermione, as Head Girl, felt it was her responsibility to join in. Plus she had hoped to express her feelings tonight for a certain blonde. She had wanted to tell him, but how do you tell you enemy for six years that you love him. Hermione hoped to express herself in a song what she could not put into words.

She was dimly aware of the cheering crowd, the announcement of the next person, and knew that she would be up next. Instead of worrying about that, she thought about Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy had changed. During the war, Draco had renounced his father, family, and most importantly, Voldermort. He had, though a bit reluctantly, joined in the fight for the light side. He had been a valuable player, one irreplaceable and ended up helping Harry defeat Voldermort with valuable information about the Death Eaters.

Sure, Draco was still an arrogant conceited git, but he was different in Hermione's eyes and that's what matters.

Suddenly, the crowd quieted, and the announcer's booming voice rang out into the Great Hall.

"Next, please give a warm welcome to Miss Hermione Granger."

Cheers and whistles were heard as Hermione took a deep breath, and stepped out into the spotlight.

Gray eyes appraisingly followed Hermione's progress across the stage. Hermione looked amazing tonight. Her hair was tamed and fell in soft ringlets cascading down her back. Her white flowing knee-length dress glittered with tiny jewels in the spotlight. She had not overdone her makeup. She simply wore soft pink eye shadow, lip-gloss, and had glitter kissing her cheekbones. To Draco, she looked like a goddess.

By that time, Hermione had made her way to the middle of the stage. She said a quick spell, and her enchanted voice rang out into the Hall.

"I would like to dedicate this song to a special person in my life. I don't think he knows how much he means to me, but maybe he will now."

The lights in the Hall dimmed, and Hermione soft floating voice graced the Hall.

_"You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness inside you  
Can make you feel so small"_

While she sang, her soft brown eyes sought out the gray ones she adored. The two sets of eyes connected and Hermione sang a little stronger, never breaking the connection between the two.

_"But I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow"_

Draco Malfoy was stunned. Her voice was perfection, and the words sent chill bumps up his arms. But never once did he break their eye connection.

_"Show me a smile then,  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember  
When I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there"_

Hermione stopped singing for a moment letting the music play. She smiled at Draco, for at last he understood the dedication and the love felt song she was singing for him. She watched as he silently moved through the crowds, getting closer to the stage.

_"And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow_

_If this world makes you crazy_  
_And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there_

Hermione sung the words so assure of herself that Draco had no problem believing that her words were true and her love was true.

_And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors  
True colors  
True colors  
Shining through_

_I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow"_

Hermione bowed her head, her hair falling forward blocking her face, as the crowd roared its approval of her singing. When her head raised, she sought out one person only.

Draco had made it to the front of the Hall and was currently standing only five feet away from the stage where Hermione stood. He was immensely curious as to why Hermione sung to him, chose him, when she could have had anyone she wanted. He was just a cold, arrogant, prideful Slytherin, and yet there stood the Gryffindor beauty singing to him.

As her song finished, he motioned with a nod of his head to go backstage.

Seeing the nod of his head, Hermione slightly inclined hers, and walked off the stage leaving it for the next participate.

Hermione hoped he wasn't mad. Now was the truth time, and she was once again very nervous.

"Breath, Mione, breath," She reminded herself. Taking a deep breath she stepped into the room where Draco Malfoy now stood waiting.

As Hermione entered the room, Draco smiled. 'Perfection in human form,' he though to himself.

Hermione smiled shyly, looking up at him through her eyelashes, searching his eyes for the tell-tell signs of returned love.

And there she found it.

His eyes were full of love, and curiosity. He reached out and brought her closer and took her hand.

"Why," he simply asked.

She smiled sweetly at him.

"I see your true colors."

The answer must have satisfied him, for he smiled, nodded once, and brought his lips down to hers. His kiss was soft and sweet yet full of love. Hermione had dreamed of this moment, but the real thing was much better.

When they broke apart he stared into her eyes, as if looking into the depths of them. Apparently approving of what he saw he kissed her hand, and nodded his head toward the door as a question to leave.

"Lets," she whispered.

Together they walked hand-in-hand together from the Great Hall, only pausing once. By the door stood Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Ginny was smiling happily at her, her assumptions correct. Whatever Hermione was expecting from the two boys, it wasn't what she got.

Harry stepped up to her, gave her a quick hug and nodded to Draco and simply said,

"Take care of her, Malfoy."

Ron nodded in agreement, while Draco gave a slight smile and nodded that he would indeed care for Hermione.

The couple walked through the door of the Great Hall, unnoticed by them that everyone in the Hall was blatantly staring at them. Of course they would, who would have thought a Gryffindor and a Slytherin.

They entered a garden outside, and sat down on a stone bench.

One of Draco's hands went around her waist and the other was busy playing in her soft brown curls. Hermione's head was lying comfortably on his shoulder.

Together, they passed they night staring into the star filled sky. They spoke no words, for none were needed. Anyone could feel the love that surrounded them.

_"I see your true colors, and that why I love you."_


End file.
